I've Been Waiting
by LikeTotally80sContest
Summary: by SecretEmpath. Edward Cullen has been pining over Bella Swan for more than a year. On the night of the biggest party of the year, will he finally get his chance? Entry for the Like Totally 80s Contest. AH.


**Your pen name(s): *****

**Your story name: *****

**Song that inspired you: **Waiting for a girl like you by Foreigner

**Summary: **Edward Cullen has been pining over Bella Swan for a year. On the night of the biggest party of the year, will he finally get his chance?

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen searched frantically through his room for his floppy disk. He wanted to save any progress he made in his project on it. Carlisle and Esme had just bought him the new Microsoft program that was released. It was a joyous occasion for him. It was a graduation gift from his adoptive parents. He yelled triumphantly and held the floppy disk over his head as he ran towards his computer desk.<p>

It may seem odd that a senior in high school on the night of his graduation would be doing nothing but work. However, Edward Cullen would never be caught dead at a house party, unless he was bound and gagged.

As he waited for his program to boot up he thought about how he hadn't heard from his two closest friends, Emmett and Jasper, since the graduation. He heard thunderous foot steps heading up the stairs and it seemed he had thought too soon.

"Eddie, are you ready? The night is only beginning." Edward stared oddly at Emmett as he flopped down on Edward's bed.

"Ready for what, Emmett?" Edward asked. He spared Emmett another look and went back to his computer program.

"You're going to Newton's party like that? Come on, Eddie, even _you_ know you can't wear pajama bottoms to a party. You gotta look ace, like I do." Emmett made a show of running his hand along his body. He wore a neon blue suit with an olive green crew neck to go along. Edward only scoffed and continued with what he was doing.

"I am aware of that, Emmett. I would think my attire would give you notice that I won't be attending Newton's party." Edward spat Mike Newton's name. His history with Mike Newton was less than pleasant. In fact, they hated each other. Mike went out of his way to make Edward's life hell all throughout high school.

Edward Cullen wasn't popular, he was quite the opposite. Edward would rather work on chemistry homework than drink until he couldn't remember his name. He found it juvenile that it was the one thing most of Forks High School students did every weekend. He second-guessed himself this time, however. The reason for his second thought on the party was none other than Bella Swan.

She had been haunting him for the past year and a half. She moved halfway through junior year and had been an enigma to him ever since. She seemed to fit in quickly with those opposite him but at the same time he would catch a look of pain on her face when she thought no one was looking.

He was brought back from his reverie when a second friend walked into his room.

"Why are you guys still up here? I thought we were going to Newton's?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Eddie is being difficult."

"Didn't you tell him that Bella was going to be there?" Jasper asked.

"Bella Swan?" Edward asked, his interest piqued.

Edward can still remember the first time he saw her. It was during his fifth period Biology class. She walked in and he knew there would never be any one else.

_I've been waiting, for a girl like you, to come into my life._

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life._

She had flowing brown hair that curled at the ends. It was pulled back from her face with a black band that had a bow to the side. She wore a pair of Chuck Taylors with jeans and a deep blue sweater. Her wrists were adorned with slap-on bracelets in neon pink and purple. He was hooked.

"What is that noise?" Emmett asked from the seat in front of him.

"You hear it, too." Edward asked bewildered.

"Yeah, it's like this ringing in my ear." Emmett then tried to rid himself of the ringing by shaking his head. He only managed to make himself dizzy.

Edward knew that only he could hear the song playing for her. It would be her anthem from then on.

Emmett's loud voice broke Edward out of his thoughts of the past and back to the present.

"Oh, so now you want to go? Too late. Let's go, Jazz," Emmett said, feigning offense. He stood and headed towards the door but Edward blocked it before he could take another step.

"Is she going to be there? You know for a fact she's going to be there?"

"Yes. Jasper was speaking to little Miss Brandon when she told him that she and Bella were definitely going to Newton's party."

Edward mulled over the new information he'd been given. This would be his last chance to talk to Bella Swan before he headed off to college. It would be his last chance at having anything with Bella Swan.

"Fine. Let me just change and we'll head out." Emmett whooped and ran downstairs while Jasper followed.

Edward ran towards his closet and picked out the first pair of jeans he saw and a green shirt that his mother raved about. He scoffed lightly at how pathetic he sounded, but didn't dwell on it. He pulled on his Chuck Taylors quickly and stopped in front of his mirror to check the damage. He was thinking of his hair, of course. It was a floppy mess that he couldn't control. He ran his fingers through it briefly but decided it to be an impossibility to tame. He grabbed his keys and ran to catch up with the boys.

The last thought Edward had as he drove to Mike Newton's house was how this night could change the rest of his life.

Bella Swan sat in front of her boudoir staring at her reflection in the mirror. She hated how her hair was teased, how uncomfortable she felt with her deep blush, blue eye-shadowed eyes and her dress. Goodness, her dress was the worst part. It was a royal blue, very ostentatious. Mike said it was an up and coming designer. She was positive that was a lie. She would never be caught dead in it. The skirt of the dress barely skimmed mid-thigh and was very tight around the waist. It had a plunging neckline and bulging ruffled sleeves.

She was waiting for her friends to arrive to take her to her boyfriend's graduation party. In reality she would rather stay home and read a book, but instead she was being forced to go.

Most girls her age would jump at the opportunity to go to a party, but she just wasn't the type. She felt that house parties were far too large and impersonal. There wasn't room for good conversation because everyone was too busy getting drunk.

She looked over herself again and scoffed. Why did she keep doing this to herself? She hated being Mike's life-size doll. If she was being honest with herself, she couldn't remember why she was still with Mike. When she transferred to Forks High School in the middle of her junior year she didn't know anybody so to her, Mike was a God-sent. He was the first person to approach and be kind to her. She stuck with him because she didn't know anything else. She never felt any romantic feelings toward Mike, but thinking back, Bella wasn't sure how their friendship had turned into a relationship without her realizing it.

She sighed as she heard Alice's car horn outside her house. She loooked at herself one more time and knew that tonight was the last night she would be Mike's doll. She carefully walked down the steps and towards Alice's canary yellow Trans Am, a gift from her parents.

"Hi Bella. Looking..real interesting." Alice said as she eyed Bella's dress. Bella rolled her eyes. She looked over Alice's satin hot pink capped sleeved dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and the skirt had multiple ruffled layers.

"Mike asked me to wear it." Alice frowned but didn't comment any further.

"You know, I heard that Jasper was coming tonight." Bella smiled at Alice's change of topic.

"Really? And what are you going to do about it?"

Alice smirked.

"Oh, he's mine by tonight. I promise you that."

"He told me he was bringing his friends. You know Emmett and Edward, right?" Alice asked innocently. She knew very well that Bella always had an attraction to Edward. Alice couldn't understand why she never did anything about it. It was obvious to everyone that Edward had feelings for Bella. Everyone but Bella, it seemed.

Bella smiled as she thought to herself that tonight was going to change the rest of her life.

The boys had arrived to the party and had their first drink in hand. They were loitering by the fireplace in the living room and talking amongst themselves. Edward was anxious for Bella to get there and looked to the door every time someone entered, only to be disappointed when it wasn't her.

"Relax, Eddie. She'll be here soon." Jasper said, as he patted Edward on the back. Edward brought the cup up to his lips and took a drink of the beer in his hand. He looked to the door again as he heard it open and was graced with the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Once again his brain shut off and all he could see was Bella Swan.

_I've been waiting, for a girl like you, to come into my life._

_I've been waiting, for a girl you, your loving will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

Edward watched as she carefully stepped over the threshold and looked around. Her eyes were sad but she smiled politely at anyone who waved at her. She was wearing a royal blue dress that looked incredible against her skin but her discomfort was obvious.

Bella looked around the foyer. A lot of her peers already looked two sheets to the wind. She smiled at anyone who smiled at her. She looked into the living room and saw Edward Cullen there. Even though Bella knew he would be there, it was still odd to see he had actually come. Bella had always wanted to talk to Edward but she never had the chance. Now, more than ever, she wished that she did because she always felt an attraction to him. Edward was brilliant and she admired that about him. She never had the courage, however, to start a conversation and he didn't seem interested.

Edward was still in awe of her beauty and hadn't realized that Emmett was talking to him.

"She's amazing," Edward whispered to no one in particular.

"You like Madonna? Man, she's a total one hit wonder," Emmett asked incredulously.

"What?" Edward asked slowly, still trying to come out of his daze.

"You just said Madonna was amazing."

"Oh no, I wasn't talking about Madonna," Edward mumbled. Emmett was confused until he looked in the direction of Edward's gaze. He smirked and elbowed Edward in the ribs. Edward scowled and rubbed the sore spot.

"Looks like your girlfriend's here," Emmett teased.

Just as Emmett finished saying that Edward watched Mike Newton thrust a cup at her and hung his arm over her shoulder. He guided her in the opposite direction of him and he felt his heart break a little. Edward recognized that he sounded very melodramatic; he didn't care.

"Sorry, Eddie. That must really suck." Those were Emmett's parting words before he left in search of his long-time girlfriend Rosalie. Jasper left as soon as Bella had walked through the door because right behind her was his love interest Alice, leaving Edward completely alone.

Bella Swan was standing in a circle with Mike while he spoke of his accomplishments to anyone who would listen. Not once had he tried to include her in the conversation. She needed an escape, and it seemed the timing couldn't have been better. Mike had just gulped down the last of his beer.

"I'll get you another," she said as she took the cup from his hands.

"Thanks, babe. You're the best," he said while he winked. She turned and sped walked away from him. She sighed in relief and walked towards the living room. She looked around and spotted Edward Cullen. He was still in the same spot where she had first seen him. Bella bit her lip as she thought about approaching him. He looked so lonely that she couldn't leave him any longer.

With a sip of liquid courage she walked over to him.

"Hi, Edward."

Edward nearly spilled his drink when Bella Swan had said 'Hi' to him, _to him_. There was no confusion as to who she was talking to, she had said his name after all.

"Um...hi, Bella," Edward mumbled out.

"How are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" Baby steps, Cullen.

"Good." Bella wasn't sure where to take the conversation from here and Edward was freaking out because he thought he was already screwing everything up.

"So, do you know where you're going to college?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm going to to NYU. I've always wanted to live on the East coast and there's no time like the present, right?" Bella answered nervously. On more than one occasion she had been criticized for her decision to move away.

"That's great. You're right, there's no time like the present. I'm going to Columbia myself. Maybe we'll run into each other some time," Edward answered just as nervously. Bella looked at Edward in awe.

"You're moving to the East coast?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mom isn't too happy about it but it'll be nice to start fresh."

"I know, that's exactly what I told my Dad. He's pretty excited about the move. I think he just wants me out so his girlfriend can move in." She laughed beautifully at her own joke.

"I didn't know your parents weren't together?" _Oh shit_, Edward thought, he shouldn't have asked. Who knows what kind of relationship Bella had with her mother.

"Yeah, my mom is off traipsing around the world with her own boyfriend. She's more of a friend than a mom. That's probably why I like Sue so much, she's my Dad's girlfriend. She's really awesome."

Edward let out the breath he had been holding. He was happy his question didn't offend her. There was no resentment or bitterness in her voice, which was surprising.

"You don't sound upset about having to move half way through high school though. You don't see that often."

"There was no reason for me to be angry. My mom and I have been on our own for so long that her being with Phil, her boyfriend, is kind of nice. I know she loves me but she was always alone. If I'm able to give her this one happiness, then I don't mind making the sacrifice."

Edward Cullen had officiallly fallen in love with Bella Swan.

Bella felt slightly uncomfortable under Edward's gaze. She had just opened up to a relative stranger about her inner most thoughts. She had never told Mike any of them, not that he had asked, but it made her question whether she would have told Mike if he _had_ asked her.

"Edward, would you mind waiting for a second? I have to go to the ladies' room."

"Of course," he responded. As she walked towards the hallway leading to the bathroom, she saw the ridiculous line and decided to go upstairs to Mike's room to use his. She was sure no one would go up there.

Bella climbed the stairs quickly considering she was wearing heels, a small heel but a heel nonetheless. She opened Mike's door and turned on the light, only to find her loyal boyfriend fucking some random girl. They both scrambled to cover themselves up but the damage had been done.

Bella wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. If she were to be upset, it would be because she didn't get to break up with him like she wanted to. She was positive that this was the end of them though, so Bella didn't bother to pay attention to Mike's excuses, she merely shrugged and walked out.

She heard Mike following her as she walked downstairs; by now everyone in attendance knew that Mike Newton had cheated on Bella Swan.

Edward watched as Bella walked back to the living room while Mike trailed behind her in his briefs.

"So what if I was screwing that girl, I had to get it somewhere since you wouldn't put out. Are you just going to ignore me? Come on, Bella, we can work through this." Edward saw red when Mike put his hand on Bella's shoulder. He marched over to where they stood, grabbed Bella and pushed her behind him.

"What the fuck, Cullen? This is between me and my girlfriend. Get out of my way."

"Fuck you, Newton. You just threw away the best thing that's ever going to happen to you."

"Isn't that sweet? The dork has a crush on you." Mike directed at Bella before turning to look at Edward. "Get the fuck out of my way, Cullen. I won't tell you again."

"No. I'm not letting you near her."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He pulled his fist back but before he could follow through he was tackled by Emmett and Jasper.

"What was that, Newton?" Emmett asked as he restrained Mike facedown.

"Get off of me, McCarty."

"No thanks, I'm good. Edward, take Bella home. We'll hitch a ride with the girls." Edward nodded and grabbed Bella's hand to lead her out of the house.

He opened the passenger door for Bella and quickly reached his side of his parents' Volvo. He didn't waste any time in leaving Newton's house. Bella hadn't spoken since she left him in the living room. Edward drove a few miles before pulling over.

"Bella," Edward called softly.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave early because of me."

"No, it's okay. I didn't really want to go to begin with. "

"I meant to ask you about that. I hardly ever see you at these parties, why now?"

"You want the truth?" Bella answered with a nod.

"It's because of you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her tone and expression confused.

"Tell me if I'm coming on too strong, but I've been waiting for you, for any chance to talk to you, for so long."

"You're not." she whispered as she moved closer to him. Edward moved to her and cupped her face with both of his hands. He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"I don't know if it's too soon, but please tell me. Tell me that you feel this too. Tell me it's not just me."

"It's not just you." She looked into his eyes and there was no doubt in his mind that she meant it.

"Bella," he whispered before he captured her bottom lip between his.

Bella had never felt like this before. It felt so right to be in Edward's arms. It felt right to be molding her lips to his. She never wanted it to end. With Edward it was easy to forget who she was and who she was supposed to be. Bella knew that it was perfect with Edward and she never wanted to let it go. She forced herself to stop thinking and enjoy this moment.

She enjoyed the feel of Edward's soft lips and the feel of his tongue on hers. He was intoxicating in the way he kissed and she wanted more. She moved her hands to his shoulders and shoved him lightly. Bella's hands were now on Edward's face and neck as she straddled him. He tilted his head back to continue kissing her but his hands moved from her face to her back. Bella felt his hands roam her body and it ignited a fire inside of her. She could hardly breathe anymore and moved her kisses to his neck.

"Edward," she moaned as he sucked and nibbled on her neck.

"Bella, wait." She looked up from his neck into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't want it to be like this."

"You don't want...me?" she asked dejectedly, as she started to remove herself from his lap. He pulled her back, not wanting to lose the connection.

"No!" Edward shouted, but noticing the look on her face that was not the right thing to say. "I mean, yes."

"Which is it, Edward?" she asked looking down at her lap. He pulled her chin up to look at him.

"I want you, Bella. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you a year ago. I just don't want it to happen in the back of my parents' car. I want you to be sure that this is what you want before anything."

Bella sighed and hugged herself to Edward. She knew that what he was saying made sense and she was grateful that he wasn't taking advantage of her. Bella tried to remove herself from Edward's lap but he wouldn't let her go. She looked at him and saw worry in his eyes.

"I _am _sure that it's you I want but you're right, this isn't the greatest moment for _that_. I want you to know that you make me feel amazing and I never knew I could feel this way with anyone. Just..please don't hurt me."

"I couldn't if I wanted to." There was truth behind his words and Bella kissed him before removing herself from his lap.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. My Dad thinks I'm staying at Alice's house tonight, but I don't want to go there."

"You can come back to my house, if you want," Edward offered.

"That sounds good." Edward took a moment to calm himself down before re-starting the car and driving towards his house.

Luckily for Edward, his parents were still gone so he wouldn't be questioned about his house guest. He led Bella, by the hand, to his room. He had forgotten what a disaster it was until the moment he stepped inside.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company," he joked. She laughed her beautiful laugh and his heart swelled because he caused that reaction from her. "I have some t-shirts that might fit you if you want to change."

"Yes, please. I hate this dress."

"If you hate it so much, why did you wear it?" he asked as he ruffled through his drawers, looking for a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Mike asked me to wear it," Bella answered as she accepted the clothes for her. Edward was grateful that she left to change. He didn't want her to see him get angry. He calmed himself by thinking about how Mike Newton would no longer be a part of her life.

She returned a couple of minutes later in Edward's clothes. There were no words for how possessive Edward felt over her. She lingered awkwardly at the bathroom door. He stood and walked over to her.

"You look beautiful, Bella." She blushed at his compliment.

Bella had never felt closer to anyone than she did to Edward at this moment. Both physically and emotionally. They were lying in his bed, facing each other and talking about everything and nothing.

"Bella, why did you go out with Mike for so long?" Edward asked, he hoped she wouldn't get too upset over the question. She had already confessed that she never cared for Mike.

"I really don't know. I guess because it was easy. I never had to put anything into the relationship. Now, I regret being with him for so long. I wish I had talked to you in Bio. Maybe then we could have been together this entire time." She confessed the last part shyly.

"I wish I had talked to you too. I was afraid that you wouldn't want me and I don't think I could have handled that kind of rejection from you."

"We make quite a pair, don't we?" Bella asked as she laid her head on Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She was fighting to stay awake but her yawn let Edward know that she was losing.

"I don't want to be anywhere but here, Bella," he whispered to her and kissed her temple.

"Me either, Edward," she replied sleepily.

As they both drifted off to sleep, they thought about how tonight had indeed changed their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote:<strong> Thank you for reading. Please check out the other contest entries listed under this profile. Voting begins 11/1/11.


End file.
